


Keine Panik

by junosbox



Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boerne verfällt in Erinnerungen, Dysphoria, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Trans!Boerne, genau 2000 Wörter, stealth trans character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: „Ladies first.“Ein kleiner neckender Spruch katapultiert Boerne gedanklich in die Vergangenheit.
Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Keine Panik

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab versucht, mich auf andere Ideen zu konzentrieren, aber ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, auch etwas zum Trans!Boerne-Tag beizutragen, wo es ihn schon gibt.  
> Ich hab mal ein G draufgepackt, aber starke Emotionen sind schon drin.

„Ladies first.“  
Das hatte Thiel gesagt und gelacht und ihm zugestikuliert, vor ihm das Präsidium zu betreten.  
Hatte ihm die Tür aufgehalten.  
Thiel hatte es nicht wissen können.  
Natürlich nicht.  
Schließlich hatte er selbst ja nie etwas gesagt, erwähnt, angedeutet.  
Es war ein harmloser kleiner Scherz gewesen, den man eben mal so sagte, wenn man jemanden necken wollte.  
Doch für ihn war das Ganze ganz und gar nicht harmlos.  
Das Gefühl—vergleichbar mit einem Stich durch seine Hautschichten, durch sein Gewebe, durch den _Perikard_ , den _Epikard_ , die _Tela subepicardiaca_ , den _Myokard_ , bis in eine seiner _Ventriculus cordis_ , dort wo das Ganze nur noch einen Ausgang haben konnte—übermannte ihn vor allem jetzt im Nachhinein.  
Es tat weh.

Sein rationaler Verstand sagte ihm, dass es keine ernstzunehmende Situation gewesen war, doch sein irrationales Gefühlsempfinden sante trotzdem ohne Gnade all diese Warnsignale, all diese schiere Panik, die ihn fesselte.  
Dort an der Wand seines Wohnzimmers, dorthin war sein Blick gerichtet.  
Starr und selten blinzelnd sah er diesen einen Punkt an, doch er sah ihn nicht an.  
Er sah nicht die Wand, er sah nicht das Zimmer, er sah gar nichts, denn sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet, in seine Gedanken die gerade nur so rasten, an ihm vorbei zogen und ihm Angst machten.  
So viel Mühe hatte er sich gegeben, das alles hinter sich zu lassen.  
Alle alten Bilder, die auch nur in geringster Weise Hinweise enthielten könnten, vernichtet.  
Alle Unterlagen, egal wie alt und unbedeutend, abgeändert und neu ausgestellt.

Das war doch alles schon ewig her.  
Also bis auf ein paar kleinere Dinge.  
Die kleine Korrektur letztes Jahr, für die er extra Urlaub genommen hatte,—damit er keine Erklärungen abgeben musste bei irgendwem—, da war es schwierig gewesen alles unterm Deckel zu halten.  
Aber er war Karl-Friedrich Boerne.  
Natürlich hatte das geklappt, war gelaufen wie am Schnürchen, natürlich, er war ja nicht dumm.  
Klar, es war nicht ganz nach Wunsch abgelaufen.  
Nach ein paar Tagen hatte Thiel angerufen, wegen eines neuen Falles, anscheinend in der Hoffnung, dass ihn die Neugier packte und er am Folgetag wieder in Münster auftauchen würde, auch wenn der Hauptkommissar das natürlich nicht ausgesprochen hatte.  
Er konnte sich noch an die leicht verwirrte Note in Thiels Ton erinnern, nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er im Urlaub war und das auch so bleiben würde.  
Dass Thiel mit Alberich Vorlieb nehmen müsste.  
Die war ja auch nicht aus dem schlechtesten Holz geschnitzt.

In Wahrheit?  
In Wahrheit hatte es ihn ohne Zweifel gewaltig in den Fingern gekribbelt, denn wer war er, dass er nicht einen Fall für Thiel lösen wollte?  
Unvorteilhaft nur, dass er in diesem Moment nicht zurück nach Münster hatte können.  
Statt im Urlaub am Strand hatte er in einem Krankenhausbett in einem anderen Bundesland gelegen und sich gefragt, ob das irgendwann abgeschlossen sein würde.  
Und wie lange er wohl noch so ziemlich arbeitsunfähig nach seiner Rückkehr sein werden würde, trotz mehrerer Wochen „Urlaub“, die er sich für die Genesung genommen hatte.  
Denn, das konnte man glauben, es war schon etwas knifflig die temporären Beeinträchtigungen einer jüngsten Operation bei der Arbeit zu vertuschen unter einer Maske des gewohnten energiegeladenen Verhaltens.  
Doch es war ihm geglückt, wie immer eben.

Irritiert waren alle gewesen, als er wirklich einen ganzen Monat weg gewesen war und sich augenscheinlich nicht für die Münsteraner Leichen interessierte, aber das hatten sie danach schnell wieder abgelegt und vergessen.  
Hoffte er jedenfalls.  
Weil er jetzt, ein Jahr später, in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und sich fragte, ob er gleich eine Panikattacke bekommen würde.  
Es war so laut und erdrückend als seine Gedanken rasten, seine _Amygdala_ und sein _Cortex praefrontalis_ reagierten völlig über.  
Panik! Gefahr!  
Das schrie sein Kopf.  
Aber er musste irgendwie versuchen, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken schaffte er es, etwas herunterzukommen und seinen Blick von der Raumwand zu reißen.

Der Spiegel im Badezimmer war kaum groß genug, um ihn bis zu den Schultern abzubilden, stünde er direkt vor dem Waschbecken.  
Eigentlich war es ja total egal, ob der Spiegel jetzt nur seinen Kopf abbildete oder seinen ganzen Körper einzufangen vermochte.  
Am Ende würde er nur eines sehen—sich selbst.  
Er erinnerte sich an Zeiten, in denen er sich nicht selbst im Spiegel gesehen hatte, sondern einen Fremden, mit dem er sich nicht identifizieren konnte, eine Hülle, von der er emotional distanziert war und die er nicht erkannte.  
Diese gänzliche Gleichgültigkeit durch dieses Nichterkennen, diese Kälte, die davon rührte, dass man einfach machte, was gemacht werden musste, dass man einfach lebte, weil die Existenz der eigenen Zellen es vorschrieb und nicht, weil da etwas war, das das eigene Leben zu etwas machte, das mehr als ein Mittel zur Erfüllung eines gesellschaftlichen Zweckes war.

Ebenso erinnerte er sich an die Zeit vor der Gleichgültigkeit.  
Als er in den Spiegel geschaut hatte und noch eine Verbindung gehabt hatte zu diesem fremden Gesicht, als er geschrien und geweint hatte und seine Faust die Fliesen getroffen hatte und er keine Lösung gesehen hatte.  
Fünfzehn war er gewesen, vielleicht sogar jünger.  
Niemanden hatte es interessiert.  
Oder doch, vielleicht, aber in keinem guten Sinne.  
Seine Schwester hatte wenigstens versucht zu verstehen, was ihn in dieses Loch gestürzt hatte, aber er hatte ihr nie etwas gesagt, nicht ein Wort.  
Genervt hatte sie.  
Er war doch gut genug, selbst eine Lösung zu finden.

In dem Alter, da hatte er gedacht, dass es vielleicht förderlich wäre, noch femininer aufzutreten, als es der vorgegebene Stil seiner Eltern schon veranlasste.  
Ein, zwei Jahre war das gut gegangen.  
Bis er bemerkt hatte, dass in dieser Zeit seine Gedanken geradezu dunkel wie die Nacht geworden waren.  
Kein Psychologiebuch im Hause Boerne hatte ihm eine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben können.  
Berichte hatte er damals gelesen und gesehen.  
Schwule, Lesben, Feminismus.  
Davor hatte er gar nicht solche Optionen in Erwägung gezogen, also bis auf den Feminismus, er hatte dazu immer eine Stellung bezogen, die in seiner Familie zu dieser Zeit nicht sonderlich beliebt gewesen war.

Was hatte er daraufhin gemacht?  
Tagsüber hatte er das Vorzeigeschulmädchen gegeben und nachts war er abgehauen, hatte sich in Schwulenbars betrunken, Jungs und Mädchen geküsst, hatte sich ausprobiert.  
Eine rein wissenschaftliche Studie zu seinen eigenen neuronalen Anlagen natürlich.  
Was denn sonst?  
Lange waren seine nächtlichen Ausflüge nicht unbemerkt geblieben, doch überraschenderweise hatten seine Eltern schön geschwiegen, da sie das Fass nicht aufmachen hatten wollen, solange er den guten Ruf seiner Familie nicht durch schlechte Noten oder öffentliche Eskapaden gefährdete.  
Das war ihm nur recht gewesen.

Er hatte damals eine Freundin gehabt.  
Eines Tages hatte sie ihn vor ihren Schlafzimmerspiegel gestellt, so ganz nackt, da war er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen.  
Aus einem ihm damals noch unbekannten Grund hatte er weg gewollt, hatte sich selbst nicht anschauen wollen.  
In Klamotten, da hatte man eine Rolle, da konnte man sich geben, wie man wollte, oder, wie in seinem Fall, die Eltern es wollten.  
Ohne Klamotten, da war man nackt, da war man nur man selbst, nichts Anderes, nur diese blanke Wahrheit.  
„Schau dich an, Charlie.“, hatte sie gesagt.  
Doch er hatte es nicht gekonnt, hatte die Augen geschlossen gehalten, hatte der Wahrheit nicht in die Augen blicken wollen.  
„Dieses Mädchen mit dem ich zusammen bin, sie ist wunderschön. So wunderschön, Charlie. Aber da ist eine Person, in diesem Körper, und diese Person ist verloren. Ich weiß, dass du nicht dieses Mädchen bist, Charlie, egal was das am Ende bedeuten mag. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht zurückhalten will, zu sein, wer du wirklich bist.“  
Das hatte sie gesagt und er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht, die Augen geöffnet, sie angeschaut.  
Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, den letzten Tropfen aufzuhalten, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, da seine Welt zusammenzubrechen drohte.

„Aber ich bin _das_.“, hatte er gesagt und auf sich selbst gezeigt.  
„Du spielst eine Rolle für deine Eltern und ich weiß wie schwer es ist, sich dagegen zu wehren. Du versuchst dich selbst zu finden, aber du spielst auch darin innerhalb der Grenzen, die dir deine Familie gesetzt hat. Du musst auf neue Gedanken kommen, die Möglichkeiten sehen, die vielleicht nie jemand in deiner Familie gesehen hat.“  
„Aber was-“  
Geweint hatte er und nicht gewusst, was das für ihn bedeutete.  
Was meinte sie?  
Er hatte es nicht gewusst und hatte sich verlorener als jemals zuvor gefühlt.  
Das Kartenhaus seiner Weltanschauung war an diesem Tag zusammengefallen.  
Sie hatte ihm die langen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und ihn umarmt.  
„Ich will eines Tages sehen, wer du wirklich bist. Lass los, Charlie. Lass los.“

Sie hatte ihn umarmt, jedes Mal, nachdem er auf irgendeiner Veranstaltung die perfekte Tochter seiner Eltern gespielt hatte, wo er ihnen doch sonst Zuhause aus dem Weg gegangen war.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als er achtzehn geworden war und sich frei gefühlt hatte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, als Mensch, der selber bestimmen konnte, wo es nun langging.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als sie gemeinsam seine Haare gefärbt hatten, in so einer scheußlichen Kombination aus Rot und Orange, weil er sich gedacht hatte, dass das vielleicht etwas wäre.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als er zu ihr gekommen war, nachdem seine Eltern deswegen einen Aufstand gemacht hatten, obwohl es keine Farbe gewesen war, die lange hielt.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als er ihr eine Schere in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt hatte, sie solle ihm die langen Zöpfe abschneiden.

Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er später einmal Medizin studieren wollte, aus freien Stücken, einfach nur weil er selbst und niemand anderes das wollte.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als er eines Tages herausgefunden hatte, was genau in seinen neuronalen Verschaltungen vor sich ging, als er herausgefunden hatte, wer er war.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als sie ihm seinen Namen gegeben hatte, und auch, als er zwei Wochen nicht im Haus seiner Eltern schlafen konnte.  
Sie hatte ihn umarmt, als sie schon ewig nicht mehr ein Paar gewesen waren.

Als er den zu großen Anzug ihres Bruders anprobiert hatte und sie gemeinsam gelacht hatten.  
Als er sein Abitur, Diplom gemacht hatte und als er Doktor, Professor wurde.  
Als er schon längst wie er selbst aussah.  
Als sie beide mit Anderen zusammen waren.  
Als er durch die Scheidung ging.  
Als sie ihm sagte, dass sie krank war, schwer krank.  
Und er hatte sie umarmt, als er sie an ihrem letzten Tag gesehen hatte, bevor er ihr mit ihrer Lebensgefährtin in Ruhe die restlichen Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden überließ.

Jetzt sah er sich im Spiegel an und sah sich selbst.  
Die Narben, die seinen Oberkörper zierten, waren ins fast Unkenntliche verblasst, so unerwartet und ungewöhnlich zart, dass niemand sie mehr bemerkte, noch nicht einmal Thiel, der kein Brillenträger war und ihn schon mehr als einmal oberkörperfrei im Verlauf einiger Fälle gesehen hatte.  
Und die kleinen Narben, die da knapp über seinem Hosenbund waren, die konnte man auf dutzende verschiedene Eingriffe schieben, wenn es einer Erklärung bedurfte.  
Die großflächige, viereckige Narbe auf seinem Oberschenkel wusste er zu verdecken.  
Wenn er sich genau anschaute, da ließ nicht einmal seine Statur auf irgendetwas schließen.  
Die Schultern breit genug, das Becken war zum Glück sehr schmal, seine Körpergröße lag zwar nicht ganz beim Durchschnitt, aber war nah genug dran, um nicht hinterfragt zu werden—vor allem, wenn er mit jemandem wie Thiel unterwegs war, der einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er war.  
Seine Stimme tief genug und beim Bartwuchs hatten seine Gene auch mitgespielt.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder beruhigt.  
Seine irrationalen Ängste waren genau das—irrational.  
Nichts Anderes.  
Niemand würde es herausfinden.  
Seine Familie hatte es irgendwann hingenommen und, wie er, getan, als hätte es das Davor nicht gegeben.  
Sein Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis bestand nur aus Personen, die er danach kennengelernt hatte.  
Niemand wusste es und niemand würde es wissen, außer er entschied sich dazu, etwas zu sagen.  
Er sollte Thiels kleinen Scherz nicht ernst nehmen, denn niemand wusste von seiner Vergangenheit, niemand würde ihn willentlich angreifen, denn niemand wusste es.  
Tief durchatmen.  
Ein und aus.  
Schön Ruhe bewahren.  
Keine Panik.

**Author's Note:**

> Fragt mich nicht wieso ich in nem halben Monat sieben FFs rausgehauen hab; die durch Schulstress induzierte Prokrastination bringt mich dazu, zu schreiben und schreiben und schreiben...


End file.
